


Cloistered

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime Dub, Drabble, Early Work, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Near Future, One Shot, People Watching, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Quiet, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Something that was unfamiliar out in the horizon.
Relationships: Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	Cloistered

There was a smile on her face, and not much else.

The sky was dark.

It wasn't optimistically blue; not serenely orange; not tinted rosy pinks or a painted deep indigo. It was dark, like nothing that Yugi can compare it with. It was just a deep dark, like destruction, emptiness and ruin.

Maybe he just looked at things half-empty, or maybe not.

"The colors are so pretty, don't you think?" Serenity spoke, and there were no other sounds, but he hardly heard her all the same.

He blinked, refocused his eyes, and stared at something beyond her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't really want to find out anyway, something that was unfamiliar out in the horizon.

Absently, Yugi was aware of himself nodding, because her gaze was so heavy on him and there was a kind of lightness to her. Her voice; to her smile; to her existence that made him feel like he had to protect her now.

That might have been too chivalrous and might be unnecessary, sure she survived for this long, survived this well, but he couldn't help it anyway.

"Yeah, you're right about that." he answered slowly, and his voice echoed because there was nothing else to detract from it.

The sky was dark, like everything was broken and ugly, but he nodded.

Serenity still smiled.


End file.
